


Successful Demon Summoning for College Students

by consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, Drabble, Gen, Magic, demon!Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective/pseuds/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective
Summary: Arthur's friends might not believe in magic, but he does. So when he actually manages to summon a demon, he isn't surprised. The part that surprises him is that he actually knows the one that shows up in his summoning circle.(aka just a context-less college magic AU)





	Successful Demon Summoning for College Students

Arthur looked at the book again, swallowing. He was having second thoughts, he realized. Was he really trying to summon a demon just to prove a point? It would be much safer to stop now, scrub the markings from the floor, and pretend nothing had happened.

But he had drawn the lines perfectly, he was sure. And he had everything prepared. He could just imagine the looks on his so-called _friends_ faces when he showed them how wrong they had been about magic. They’d never laugh at him again. His resolve hardened.

He ran his eyes one last time over the chalk lines of the circle and the pentagram within it. Not one unbroken line. He placed the book on the stand, opened it to the bookmarked page, lifted his arms, and started reading.

His voice was crackly and nervous at first, but as he read, he settled into a confident rhythm. Before he knew it, he was on the third and final page of the summoning. As he read the last syllable, his candles flickered once.

He fell silent, tense with anticipation. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a cold wind blew out from the center of the pentagram, extinguishing the candles altogether. Arthur squinted, eyes adjusting to the faint light coming from under the door at the top of the basement steps.

There seemed to be something rippling within the circle, folds of blackness darker than shadow. Arthur felt an awful feeling of wrongness come over him. There was something terribly evil inside the circle.

“ _You called?_ ” a rattling, inhuman voice hissed.

Arthur stepped back involuntarily. “I—yes, I called you here to, er, perform feats of great power on my behalf—”

“ _Arthur Kirkland?_ ” the demon interrupted, sounding oddly surprised.

“Er, yes, that’s my name,” Arthur said nervously.

“Jesus Christ,” the demon muttered, in a much more normal voice. The rippling darkness vanished, the basement lights came on, and the evil aura shut off completely. The only thing left was a man standing in the middle of the pentagram.

Arthur blinked in the sudden light.

“Okay, what’s the deal?” the man asked, folding his arms. He was tall, pale, and wearing pyjamas.

Arthur’s mouth fell open. “You’re Matthew’s roommate,” he blurted. “Ivan.”

“Yes,” the other said irritably. “And I was trying to sleep. Now that we’ve dispensed with the dramatics, let’s make this quick, shall we?”

Arthur just stared, bewildered.

“Aren’t you a chemistry major?” Ivan asked. “I thought you had at least some brains.” Arthur didn’t respond. “Okay,” Ivan said, sighing. “Just tell me what you want so we can talk about it.”

“ _You’re_ a demon?” Arthur said finally.

Ivan blinked. “Yes? Weren’t you trying to summon me?” He looked around at the candles and chalk, then back to Arthur.

“I—yes, I, er. But aren’t you a college student?”

“That, too,” Ivan said, nodding. He walked toward the stand where the book was resting and picked it up.

Arthur gaped, backing away until he hit the wall.

Ivan looked over. “What is wrong with you?” he asked.

Arthur was staring at his perfect chalk lines. “I thought you couldn’t leave the circle,” he said, nearly hyperventilating.

Ivan glanced at the circle in question. “That’s a summoning circle, not a containment circle. You draw those around the outside, not that that would have done anything in this case. You certainly don’t have enough power to contain _me_.” He looked down at the book, flipping pages.

Arthur swallowed, sinking down against the wall until he hit the floor.

“Japanese, hm? Very nice.” Ivan remarked. Then he scowled. “You wrote all over this page.”

“I don’t know Japanese,” Arthur managed to say. “I had to put the pronunciation in there so I could read it out loud.”

Ivan tsked, and then kept on reading. “There’s some good stuff in here,” he said appreciatively, tapping the pages. “I’m keeping this.”

“ _You_ know Japanese?” Arthur asked weakly.

Ivan shrugged. “You know one human language, you know them all,” he said disdainfully. He snapped the book shut. “So did you figure out what you wanted?”

Arthur twitched. “I, er, didn’t have anything specific in mind,” he admitted.

Ivan’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “So you summoned me here just to waste my time?” he asked.

“I didn’t summon _you_ , really,” Arthur said blankly.

“If that were true, I would be in my bed, happily asleep,” Ivan pointed out sourly. “So are you going to make me an offer or should I go?”

Arthur took a deep breath. “I guess I just wanted to prove to my friends that magic is real,” he said. “Can you scare some people or something?” Ivan was looking at him like he was waiting for something. “What?” he said nervously.

Ivan sighed. “This is a two-way exchange, you understand? I’m not a genie. When I said to make an offer, I meant that you should offer me something for something.”

“Oh,” Arthur said, flushing. He patted his pockets. “Er, I can pay you—”

Ivan made a face. “My kind typically deal in souls. Blood and flesh at the very least. You’re not very good at this, you know? Not to mention, what kind of asshole summons demons in a dorm basement?”

Arthur blanched, mouth falling open. “B-blood and flesh?” he stammered.

“Or your soul,” Ivan said nodding impatiently.

“For a tiny, tiny favor?” Arthur asked disbelievingly.

“You wouldn’t be arguing with me if I’d left the special effects on,” Ivan muttered. “Well, let’s say I theoretically agree to do this thing for free. Who would I be scaring?”

“Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred Jones, Eliza Hederva—”

“No, thanks,” Ivan said dismissively. “I’m going back to bed.”

“What?” Arthur squawked. “Just like that? Why?”

Ivan shrugged. “I like Alfred. He’s cute.” With that, he vanished.

Arthur slumped against the wall, groaning. After a moment, he sighed and checked his watch. At least he had time to clean up the floor.


End file.
